


It all adds up, no matter how small

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: First Christmas together, first Christmas not together. That can't be fair?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	It all adds up, no matter how small

**Author's Note:**

> Again only checked by myself.

If anyone had said to her that once she joined arsenal she would be going on a date with one of her teammates. She knew that it was one of the biggest stereotypes in women's football, dating your teammates. But, after she had gotten settled in there was just something about the brunette, she wanted to blame Leah, after just 3 days in Leah had made a comment about Daan being the only eligible bachelorette in the group. 

But then Daan had gone after her, she had asked her on a date. Made the first move, and if Beth was honest, Daan had completely made her feel wanted. She sounded like such a teenager in love, but anytime Daan would message her something that reminded her of Beth, she loved it, and that was just the small stuff. Then there were things like driving her home after practice, making sure she gets in the door before leaving. Danielle was a gentlewoman, and that was all for Beth. 

It was going to be their first big break from each other, and their first Christmas together. They had decided not to do gifts until after they got back, Beth still was unsure if what she had got Daan would be perfect, but doing it after would give her more time. Daan was being super secretive about what she had gotten Beth, which was worrying Beth even more. 

They had said goodbye 4 days ago, but had been facetiming and messaging each other every day. Beth was constantly being teased by her family and friends, but it was worth it. 

Tonight her friends were throwing a little get together just before Christmas, and Beth wasn't going to lie, she kind of wanted to blow it off and spend the night on the phone with her girlfriend. However, she was going to have to show her face, even Daan had told her to go. 

She had been stood over by the corner of the room when she felt two hands go over her eyes, she would have panicked if not for that same person whispering, "surprise," into her ear. Beth whipped around so quickly she nearly knocked the older woman over. 

"Oh my god!" She shouted, all but jumping into the woman's arms. "What are you doing here?" 

"I think I might be a present." The older woman said returning the hug at full force. 

"What? You flew to the Netherlands 4 days ago, why are you back?" Beth was still holding onto her girlfriend. 

Daan laughed, Beth's shock was one of the best parts of this, "I know, but I've spent 23 Christmas with my family, and my niece isn't yet born. So, I thought, it's our first Christmas together, we should be together for it. So I got your friend to help, and here I am." 

Beth leant in to kiss her girlfriend, "I can't believe it, I wasn't expecting you." She looked around for Emily, who had been watching, she waved at her friend. "Are you staying here?" 

"I hope so, be really mean if you make me go back to London." Beth laughed, she couldn't believe how good this Christmas would be now. 

"No, I wouldn't, she pulled Daan in closer again. Oh my god, I have to introduce you to my mum, she's been dying to meet you. But I'll have to introduce you." Beth knew she sounded giddy, but she couldn't help it. 

"I can stay at a hotel if its a problem." The Dutch woman was smiling just as much. 

"No, don't be silly, now you're here you think we not sleeping next to each other," the blond playfully rolled her eyes. "My mums this way come on."

Beth dragged her girlfriend towards where her mum was sitting with a few of her mother's friends. She could tell her girlfriend was a little nervous, she had told Daan about when she first joined arsenal how she would phone her mum to tell her everything, all about Daan included. 

"Hey mum, I have someone for you to meet. Mum this is Daan. My girlfriend." Beth knew that she had one of the biggest grins ever. She couldn't help it she was proud to be with Daan. She was kind, and generous. She made Beth laugh, and laughed with Beth rather than at her. She was smart and interesting, and yes, it didn't hurt that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Beth knew there was a little word hanging in the background, but it wasn't time yet. 

"Oh my god!" Her mum quickly got up, pulling Daan into a hug, "I've heard so much about you!" 

"All good I hope?" 

One of her mum's friends interrupted, "oh that accent. Where are you from?" 

"The Netherlands," was Daan's reply. 

It caused her mum's friend to nudge Beth in the side, "attractive and that accent, well done girl." Beth smiled. Yeah she had gotten a good one. 

After a good few hours she was sure she was going to have to drag Daan away from her mum, they got on so well. Beth loved it. Beth had driven, so she was now taking both of them home, her dad and brother were out for the night with some of the guys, so it would just be the girls at home. 

After saying good night to her mum, Beth grabbed the other girls hand, and lead the brunette up the stairs coming to stop I front of her bedroom.

"And, this is my room, it's not been decorated since before I went to uni, please don't judge me." She opened the door pulling her in. 

Daan made her way around the room, looking at various things. Pictures on the walls, posters stuck up, an old England jersey hanging up on the wall, she finally came to a stop in front of the bed, taking a seat on it. "It's cute, just like you." Beth made her way over to the other woman, coming to stop between her legs. 

"I've never actually had a girlfriend stay in her before." 

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want to have to be jealous." Daan took her hand pulling her in, "want to fool around?" 

It made the blond laugh so hard she nearly snorted. "My mum is downstairs!" 

"I'll be quiet." Beth should have said something then, because there was no way she'd be quiet.


End file.
